


Play night

by iHarrysPants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, louis is harrys daddy, oh yeah also some light spanking, theres harrys bun somewhere in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHarrysPants/pseuds/iHarrysPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis' and Harry's daddy kink play night so smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just want to tell you that this is the first piece of anything I've ever written so please bear with me. 
> 
> This is for my squad, bc theyre all thirsty af.

There is a movie on the TV but Harry can’t concentrate enough to watch it. Louis is still wearing his hair the way Lou did it earlier that day for a photoshoot and now he’s having the whole hot daddy hair thing going on and Harry is going to pass out any second from now. 

“Louiiiiis” Harry whines and wiggles his way under Louis’ arm, which is laying on the backrest of the sofa. Louis isn’t paying him any attention even though it’s their play night. It’s driving Harry absolutely crazy.

“Louis please do something” Harry begs, but Louis isn’t still paying attention to him.

“Daddy!” he tries again and now the older man looks at his way, eyes taking up his gorgeous husband. Harry is wearing only a low cut white t-shirt, which makes his tattoos show through the thin material, and his favourite pair of baby pink panties. 

“Yes darling?” Louis asks his voice innocent, knowing exactly what ignoring Harry does to him.

“Daddy do something” Harry says and when Louis just lifts his left eyebrow he quickly rushes to add “please!” Louis pretends to think about it and Harry squirms in his place under Louis’ lustful gaze. 

“Hands and knees on the bed, arse up and princess plug in. Now!” Louis says watching Harry run towards their bedroom. He chuckles quietly and after a while starts to make his way to his waiting husband.

Louis finds Harry in their bedroom just like he instructed. He goes to the bathroom and soon comes back with a black hair tie. Louis goes to Harry and carefully collects his hair to his hand before tying it into a bun. Then he proceeds to move behind Harry, not touching but just watching and admiring the pink diamond plug he can see through Harry’s lace panties.

“Daddy please!” Harry begs, just wanting Louis to stop teasing and touch him already.

“To the floor, on your knees” Louis says finally. He sits on the edge of their bed with his feet planted on the ground and Harry crawls in between them. Immediately Harry starts mouthing at Louis’ dick through his sweatpants. Harry tugs at his pants and Louis helps by lifting his hips while Harry pulls his pants down, to sit just under his bum. Louis lays an encouraging hand on Harry’s hair and that’s all the push he needs before he takes Louis’ pretty quickly hardening dick to his mouth. Harry moans unabashedly mouth full of dick and Louis closes his eyes gasping. The older man opens his eyes and watches his husband slurp hungrily around his shaft. Louis can clearly see that Harry is already hard in his panties, just from sucking Louis off. 

“Oh god baby” Louis moans when Harry takes him deeper to his throat. Harry hums in agreement and tongues the underside of Louis’ dick in his mouth.

“You’re so good baby, so fucking good for daddy. I’m close baby” Louis says and tightens his hold on Harry’s hair tie, pulling his hair free from the bun. Louis starts fucking his hips deeper into Harry’s mouth, who just glares at the man for ruining his bun. Just as Louis swears loudly and comes, he takes his dick out of Harry’s mouth and paints his whole face with his come, getting some on the younger boys’ hair too.

“Awh Louis I washed my hair just this morning!” Harry whines and tries to clean his face with his hand. Louis is still panting from his orgasm and only acknowledges Harry by giving him a sharp look. Louis stays quiet and Harry gulps, knowing that he shouldn’t have said that. 

“Get over my knee, arse up in the air” Louis says shortly.

“I- Wh- What?”

“You heard me, now get going or daddy’s going to give you even more spanks from disobeying” Louis warns him. Harry rises quickly and bends over Louis’ knees. The older man moves his hand to grope his arse as he says “You know the drill baby” and Harry nods. He holds his breath waiting for Louis to bring his hand down on his arse. Soon Harry feels a stinging feeling on his backside as Louis spanks him. Louis makes sure to land the next smack straight on Harry’s hole, shifting the butt plug inside of him, making the younger boy cry out loud. After five more spanks Louis lands one on purpose to Harry’s thighs. That makes Harry whine loudly and Louis soothes his bright red arse by massaging it.

“You look so pretty baby, your arse all red and covered in panties” Louis says and only answer Harry can muster is a whine. 

“Come here love” Louis tells the younger boy who moves to straddle his husband. Louis tilts his head upwards and soon Harry’s mouth crashes on to his. They’re making obscene sounds and the kiss is more saliva than anything else. Louis brings his hand down and toys with the plug inside of Harry. 

“Daddy please” he begs and Louis thinks he looks absolutely amazing his hair full of come and cheeks bright pink. 

“Go lay on your back” Louis says and Harry is quick to obey. Louis goes to in between his legs and starts kissing up Harry’s thighs. 

“Daddy please don’t tease” Harry shudders as Louis’ beard scratches his skin. Louis just tightens his hold on the other boys’ legs and continues to suck lovebites into his milky white thighs. Louis makes his way slowly up to Harry’s leaking dick, leaving a trail of already darkening marks behind him. He totally ignores Harry’s quiet moans and whines, going to mouth his balls through Harry’s panties. 

“Let’s take these off yeah?” He says softly and pulls Harry’s panties down his legs, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Louis watches Harry’s pink rim stretched around the plug, his own dick quickly hardening again. An idea strikes him and Louis stumbles to find the lube laying somewhere in the bed. He takes the tube and turning to Harry says “Turn around babe, hands and knees”. He gets behind Harry, pouring some lube on his dick and between Harry’s thighs. The younger boy gets it immediately and pushes his thighs against each other. Louis takes a hold of his dick and pushes it between Harry’s thighs. He starts slowly rocking forward moaning loudly. Louis snakes his other hand around Harry’s neglected dick while his other holds on to Harry’s waist. Louis moves his hand slowly up and down on Harry making the other boy moan. They build up a rhythm, Louis panting against Harry’s neck. 

“I’m gonna come soon, shit baby” Louis says, getting only moans as an answer from the younger boy. By Harry’s broken moans Louis can tell that Harry is close too, so he tightens his hand around the base of the other’s dick while he comes in between Harry’s thighs. 

“I’ve got you babe” Louis says laughing as Harry whines loudly. He moves his hand to Harry’s arse and shifts the butt plug before slowly taking it out. He goes in straight away with two fingers, looking for his husbands prostate. Louis slaps Harry’s hand away when he tries to wrap it around his own dick, and just thrusts his fingers harder against the boys’ prostate. It doesn’t take much and soon Harry is coming shouting “Daddy!”

Harry slumps down against the bed heavily breathing. Louis retrieves to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean up his husband. He cleans around Harry's thighs, noticing proudly that they're full of purple lovebites and kisses each of them lightly. Then he throws the washcloth to the floor and cuddles up to his beautiful, absolutely ruined husband.


End file.
